Castiel
|gender = Male |hair color = Dark Brown/Black |eye color = Blue |family = *God (father/creator) *Angels (siblings) *Daphne Allen (wife; as Emmanuel) *The Darkness (aunt) |actor = *Misha Collins *Sydney Imbeau (the Rapture) |firstappeared = Lazarus Ring |job = *Angel of the Lord *Hunter (formerly) *Gas Station Clerk (briefly) *Ruler of Heaven (briefly) *Lucifer's vessel (formerly) |lastappeared = |alias = *Cas (originally by Dean) *Cassie (by Balthazar) *Emanuel *Clarence (by Meg) *Commander (by Angels) *Steve *God |title = *God *Commander |vessel = *Jimmy Novak *Claire Novak (briefly) |loyalty = *Team Free Will *The Winchesters *God *Heaven}} Castiel sometimes shortened to Cas, or Cassie, was an up tight angel who pulled Dean Winchester from hell on orders from other angels who told him God said so and pulled Sam out of Lucifer's cage on orders of Crowley. Castiel first meets the Winchester in a barn, after the boys go looking for who or what brought Dean back from Hell. While searching the boys ask family friend Bobby Singer for help. Bobby brought the boys to Pamela Barnes, a psychic and old friend of Bobby's. While raising Dean from Hell Castiel leaves a hand print on Dean's shoulder. Which Dean then used to allow Pamela to contact Castiel. While trying to contact Castiel, who was repeatedly telling her not to look and to turn back, Pamela saw his true form and her eyes were burned out causing permanent blindness and a hatred for angels. History Serving Heaven "I serve Heaven, I don't serve man and I certainly don't serve you" Castiel to the Winchester brother, The Rapture After a while of knowing the boys and them telling him what to do, he snaps and tell the boys that he is a servant of Heaven and disappears. Leaving the boys for a few weeks and leaving his vessel. Heavenly War Raphael Vs. Castiel "Castiel I'm warning you, do not leave me here, I will find you" Raphael to Castiel, Free to be you and me "Maybe one day, but today you're my bitch" Castiel to Raphael, Free to be you and me Raphael wants to restart the Apocalypse and rule heaven. Castiel however wanted to let the angels free and allow them to have free will. Their different views cause them to start a war. During the war, Castiel orders Balthazar, a fellow angel and close friend, to un-sink the Titanic allowing over 50,000 people to be born, but a Fate starts killing them off. In an attempt to win the war Castiel teams up with Crowley, the king of hell, and opens a door to purgatory, taking in all of it's souls, including the first of Gods creations and the deadliest, the Leviathan. Castiel was briefly the ruler of heaven after taking in the souls and used his angel blade to his Raphael, but the leviathan escaped from his body killing him for a short while. Soulless Sam "Some how when Sam was resurrected it was without his soul" Castiel to Dean, Family Matters When Castiel brought Sam Winchester out of Lucifer's cage, on Crowley's orders, he left a crucial piece behind. His soul. Not only did Castiel bring Sam out he pulled Samuel Campbell, the Winchesters grandfather, Mary Winchester's father, out of heaven. After Crowley used soulless Sam and the remaining Campbell's to hunt and torture alpha monsters, in order to find purgatory. Castiel betrays him and rejoins 'Team Free Will' which consists of Sam Dean and Castiel along with a few other angels. After making a deal with Death, Sam's soul is returned to him. The only down side to having his soul back is that there is a metaphorical wall between him and the memories of the year without his soul. After telling Sam about the year without his soul, Castiel felt guilty when Sam went insane by hearing Lucifer's voice in his head all hours of the day. Castiel felt so guilty about it so he moved the hallucinations from Sam's mind to his own. Powers and Abilities Appearances References Category:Angels